disgaead20fandomcom-20200216-history
Comet Fall
(Fire) Level 9 Spell Resistance: yes Saving throw: Reflex partial, See text Seen as the spiritual sibling to Meteor Swarm, Cometfall hails a singular massive comet or asteroid to crash into the planet with devastating effects. Cometfall is a full round action to cast and causes a single 60 foot burst anywhere within 400 feet +40 feet per level. Make a ranged touch attack against a single creature within the center area of this spell. If it hits, that creature takes 6d6 damage and must make a reflex saving throw or be pinned under the meteor. Creatures within the 60 foot burst (Including the initial target who takes a -6 penalty to the save and an additional -4 if pinned) must make a reflex saving throw to avoid 1d6 damage per level (Max 20d6). A successful save halves the damage. The area of this spell's effect becomes rough terrain, and a 10 foot by 10 foot meteor is placed in the square of the creature that was targeted by this spell. This meteor requires a strength check DC 35 to lift, or can be destroyed by dealing 100 damage to it (Hardness 15). Otherwise the creature beneath it will take 6d6 crushing damage every round until free. If the creature is inside of a building, the building will take the damage instead of the creature, however depending on the structure or it's strength, it may tear through and destroy both structure and target. Cometfall By expending a use of mythic power, cometfall's strength is greatly heightened. The range becomes 10 miles per mythic rank you possess, and the burst area is increased by 60 feet for every mythic rank you possess. The meteor's size increases by 10 feet for every mythic rank you possess and if it would mean another creature in the area of effect would be stuck beneath it, then you gain another ranged touch attack against a creature. The base damage is increased by 1d6 per mythic rank and the AOE damage of the spell also increases by +1d6 per 2 mythic ranks you have, finally, the DC to move the rock is increased by +1 for every mythic rank you possess and has 10 additional HP and 1 additional hardness for every mythic rank. Once you have reached Mythic Rank 5, you can spend 4 uses of mythic power when using this spell to increase the range to be anywhere that you can see on this plane of existence and instead of increasing the blast radius by 60 every mythic rank, you double it for each mythic rank you possess. This also doubles the size of the meteor for each mythic rank, and if it would mean another creature is in the area of effect then you gain a ranged touch attack against that creature. The base damage is increased by 2d6 per mythic rank and the AOE damage by 1d6 per mythic rank, and the DC to move the rock is increased by +2 for every mythic rank you possess and has 20 additional hp and 2 hardness for every mythic rank. Using the spell in this way could be apocalyptic and is extremely dangerous, often times used by powerful mages and galactic entities to herald the end times.